Sanda Sanda No Mi
Introduction Sanda Sanda No Mi (Thunder Thunder Fruit) is a Paramecia class Devil Fruit that was eaten by Louis W. Lovelace. It's a rather potent Devil Fruit that has the power to make anyone who eats it turn into a Thunder Man. Appearance The Sanda Sanda No Mi is a rather petit fruit compared to other Devil Fruits; being only the size of a lime. Appropriate, since its sour taste and bright yellow-green coloring makes it look like a prime ingredient in a margarita. The skin itself is dotted with tiny spots, similarly to a lemon, and its juice is highly acidic. So much so, that Dr. Vegapunk once tried to duplicate this acidic fruit juice to make a renewable source of energy. Much like his attempts to duplicate Devil Fruits, however, this blew up in his face. Usage As its name suggests, the fruit gives its user the powers of thunder in his palms. In the case of Louis W. Lovelace, he can clap his hands to summon an electric charge, then shoot said charge like an electric bullet from one of his fingers. So far, Louis is the only one who has yet eaten of this fruit before or since. Strengths The powers the Sanda Sanda No Mi possess are mainly used for offense, often either stunning or shocking the victim as though they touched an electrode. If hit multiple times, a target will either be knocked unconscious by the electricity flowing through them, or in some cases, mess with their brain chemistry. Fortunately, this is a very rare case as Louis has had yet to go such extreme lengths with many fighters. Aside from shocking enemies, it also can disable many kinds of machinery, depending on how many times said machine gets hit by it. This is especially useful against Pacifistas...that is, if anyone can get close enough to hit them! Weaknesses Despite its potent abilities as a stunner/disabler of machines, it doesn't work against those with rock-based Devil Fruit powers, anything that uses a lightning rod, and especially Gum-Gum Fruit users. The reason obviously being that rubber doesn't conduct electricity. Attacks Among its attacks include the Thunder Palm Revolver; the standard attack that, as stated, involves shooting a thunder-charged bullet at opponents from one of Louis's fingers. This can also be used in rapid-fire succession, causing a Thunder Palm Rapid Fire to occur. Then there's the Thunder Palm Shotgun; which has the standard clap, but also involves using both hands, straightening one arm, then using the other like one would hold a shotgun. The catch is that you can only shoot one thunder projectile at a time with this move, and Louis must remain stationary while using it. But as compensation, the blast fired is very powerful, and can knock most enemies down easily. Finally, there's the Thunder Palm Blitzkrieg; Louis's most powerful attack. It involves using both arms clapping together, then, once the space between arms starts glowing, separating quickly to release the energy in what is essentially a wide, electric beam. Much like with the Shotgun, this attack requires Louis to be stationary when using it, it's very powerful when used, and if done incorrectly, can electrocute him instead! It's by far its diciest move yet used. Trivia This Devil Fruit was designed by the usage of citrus fruits as a form of battery. External Links Links that are NOT from this wiki that are related to this page. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit